robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
Maria * Note : THIS STORY IS FAKE!! Maria758010 has always been bullied because of her physical appearance.She has an avatar with man face and man body parts.She wears a teal shirt, jean shorts and lavender updo hair.She also has a yellow skin tone.Everytime people see her, they say she's gay.She'll then reply "I am not gay! This is how I look like in real life.", then people would just laugh at her because they'd think it's a lie.Everytime she sends friend requests, they'll decline it. Her favorite game is "GRANNY GRANNY GRANNY GRANNY GRANNY GRANNY GRANNY" and Granny(original Roblox game). https://web.roblox.com/users/670899506/profile -->Her profile https://web.roblox.com/games/1998387849/GRANNY-GRANNY-GRANNY-GRANNY-GRANNY-GRANNY-GRANNY -->Her favorite game. I was playing Granny with my friend happyfox29.I absolutely hate being Granny since I'm pretty bad at that.Now the server's choosing who will be Granny. Maria758010 was chosen as Granny. I spawned in the bed room with someone named JammingOnTheBeat7.We walked slowly as we opened the door.I saw my friend in the bathroom when he opened the door. We can see Granny on the ground floor, and we quickly ran for our lives.Each one of us went in a different direction.Jamming goes to the second bed room, happy goes with him, and I went on my own.Maria758010 (as Granny) was chasing me. I spotted myself on the new room upstairs and I saw a small tunnel.I crawled by pressing 'C' and Granny didn't attempt to chase me since she can't crawl. I fell to the bathroom and started walking to the ground floor.Granny hit me with a bat and I died.Happy kept on laughing and I got a little annoyed. happyfox29 : HAHAHAHA Me : -_- Maria758010 : Nice try, tho ;) Maria sent me a friend request.I declined it and it was THE WORST thing I could have ever done. My game shut down and it said "PREPARE TO SH*T YOUR PANTS!" instead of "Your game has shut down.", with a demonic voice heard from my earphones. I got a chill down my spine.My game suddenly exited by itself and a new game popped up.I was scared.No, I am terrified.The game was "Maria's Beautiful Forest"(although it doesn't really exist in her creations).I spawned in a hyper-realistic forest with butterflies and fireflies roaming around.It was night that time. I saw a beautiful, seemingly realistic girl running through the grassy platform.I chatted. Me : Hey! She doesn't mind.It's like she's an NPC.I decided to chase the girl but she disappeared in the woods. Me : ... I saw a house, not far away.I walked 'til I reached the huge mansion.There's a note and I picked it up.It said... * "If you want to be free, see me at the attic.I'll tell you what you need to do." My spine went chillier.I pressed the 'X' button, but to no use.I got in the mansion and luckily ; I found a flashlight, which I just stepped on and equipped.I went inside the mansion and didn't took attention of the other rooms.I headed for the attic. I went on my way until I came up with this monstrous snake.It's very huge, and it almost bit me.I ran and went to the basement.I found a machete and picked it up.I looked for the snake and saw it slithering on the stairs.As I got near the snake, I got bitten, but I was able to kill it with a single slash.I went back on my way as I healed slowly. Darkness wraps every place of the mansion but the flashlight helped me get on.All of a sudden, the flashlight flickered twice and I knew what to do.I went down the stairs and looked every nook and cranny, just for batteries.I was busy looking for batteries in the living room 'til the flashlight turned off by itself.But lucky me, I found a lighted lamp at the kitchen and picked it up. I climbed up and continued my way to the attic.At last, I'm free! How excited I was, I saw a girl at the end of the attic and called on her. Me : Hey! Girl : Finally, I can be freed. I almost jumped off chair when she was taken away by something at the speed of sound, with eerie sounds left in its wake.Out of nowhere, an old woman came. "Thou shall obey everything I shall say, and you will be freed from eternal darkness." Me : ... I can hear her voice through my speakers.My body turned cold even though the aircon's turned off.Her voice sounds extraordinary and creepy. I got near her but nothing happened, like an ordinary NPC.I wasn't killed. She handed me a paper with some blood splats on it, and I read the content. * First thing to do, cut your left arm and give it to me. * Next, find a lighter and a pan. * Make some fire and put the pan on top of the stove. * Kill a snake. * Put the dead snake on the pan and burn it for an hour. * If it's cooked, give the snake to me and I will reward you. * And lastly, you will be freed. "Remember, if you aren't able to do these, your account will be terminated.Everything you have will be thrown to nothing." I started off with the first instruction.I equipped my machete and a pop up on the top screen said "Left or Right?".I clicked 'Left' and I lost half of my health.It took me a matter of seconds before I could give her that arm. I went downstairs and to the kitchen, in hopes of finding a lighter.I went to the living room and checked every corner, but, no.It's not there. I went to the bedroom and checked the bed, cabinets, EVERYTHING!But, nope.I went to the bathroom and I found it there. Me : LOL aren't they supposed to put a lighter in the kitchen??Not in a bathroom xd I hurriedly went downstairs to light up the pan.I checked the stairs if the snake I killed was still there.I grabbed it and put it on the pan.A timer on the left corner appeared and it ticked. I waited... And waited... And waited....... At last, the snake is now black-burnt.I waited for a minute to cool it down.I grabbed it, went upstairs and saw the old woman. I gave her the snake and she ate it.She handed me a key and she said : Old Woman : Now, the portal has appeared.Use this key to unlock the door to your world.You must hurry!Or she will destroy the door. Me : What 'she'? Old Woman : You must go now!! I pressed the shift button and ran downstairs and tripped off when a foot blocked my feet.Good I wasn't seriously damaged.I opened the mansion door.I unlocked the door and before I went in, I saw a woman in black.She casted a beam but I dodged it and everything went white.I was kicked from the server.I am free. At last!